


Unattainable

by pristinealtair



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Cheating, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, M/M, Rejection, Romance, Soulmates, Stray Kids (Band) - Freeform, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pristinealtair/pseuds/pristinealtair
Summary: Seungmin and Jisung have been best friends for years. They have always been there for each other. One of them is an easy-going extrovert while the other is a shy introvert. Yet they are still able to compliment each other well. Despite Jisung being an introvert, he has naturally always captured the attention of others due to his charms. It didn't ever bother Seungmin being overshadowed by his best friend. Until Jisung captures the attention of the one guy he's been in love with since middle school.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 2





	Unattainable

**_Seungmin_ **

The first time I saw him was when I was 12 yrs old. I had been on my way to baseball practice and just paused as I saw him. Before leaving he was feeding one of the stray cats that would stay near the back entrance of the school. 

His smile was so bright and he just calmly watched the black and white kitty eat the food he had given it. At first I didn't think anything of it. I just remember thinking it was nice of him to do that. But then I began to see him everywhere. Early in the mornings during breakfast. In the hallways. The library. The local convenience store. He loved going to the nearby park with friends. And frequently after school, he would always feed that cat. 

Slowly, I began to look for him. Without realizing it I was following him. I learned things about him. 

"Minho did you see the new episode last night?" One of his friends asked as they walked down the hallway to class. 

_His name was Lee Minho. His favorite show was a horror anime._

"What high school are you going to?" His friend had asked just as they were studying for finals coming up. 

_He was planning on going to Susung High School._

The thought of him graduating made my heart drop. I was no longer going to see him as often as I had become accustomed to. His bright welcoming eyes when he spoke with others. His soft mannerisms. His beautiful laugh. I had fallen in love. 

With a boy. 

I only got to follow him around for a year since he was two years my senior. Once he graduated I had become so sad that Jisung, my best friend, became worried. He didn't know why. And I was not planning on telling him why. It would have just caused me more problems having to explain why I was sad about a boy I had never officially met. Instead I just told him I read a really depressing book and I'm just glad he believed it. 

I had to get over it. While also coming to terms with the fact that I may be gay. 

Although I no longer saw him at school, I would still see him at the nearby convenience store and he still would go to the same bus stop to get to his high school. I looked forward to those times the most. 

Finally I was graduating, and I knew which school I wanted to go to immediately. 

"So you've already decided? Ugh I was hoping you'd want to go to Hyundai instead." Jisung pouted at me as we walked to his house. "I guess I'll have to follow you then." 

I laughed and shrugged at him. "You can go there if you want, it's not like we'll stop being best friends." 

"Hmm. Still. I don't want you to replace me."

_If anything it would be the other way around_

But I didn't tell him that. 

We were finally graduating. I would finally see Minho in school again. 

This time I wasn't going to be a coward anymore. I was determined to introduce myself. I wanted to get just a little closer to him.

_He may not even like guys himself, but being able to become his friend would be enough._

I would keep my crush a secret for as long as possible. I still hadn't even told Jisung. He would always talk to me about girls and even had two girlfriends himself. I had to pretend to relate to him. Only one girl had confessed to me and I felt terrible rejecting her, but I wasn't going to lead her on. I still remember him scolding me for not giving her a chance. 

I had two major things I'd have to do in high school:

Introduce myself to Minho and finally tell Jisung that I wasn't attracted to girls. 


End file.
